


Les 3 Mousquetaires

by AlexandraJKR



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011 Anderson)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraJKR/pseuds/AlexandraJKR
Summary: Tout est bien qui finit bien, les mousquetaires et d'Artagnan ont ramené les diamants à la reine et la paix règne sur le royaume de France.Mais le Cardinal est mauvais et prêt à se venger ainsi que le Duc de Buckingham et sa nouvelle alliée Milady.Alors qu'ils vivent la belle vie qui ont toujours voulut les trois mousquetaires vont devoir mener le combat de leur vie pour le royaume de France et la liberté.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis





	1. Le bal

La salle du château était illuminée de milles feux, les bougies éclairaient la salle d'une manière élégante.  
Au fond de la salle se trouvait un orchestre compensé de cinq musiciens, ils jouaient des musiques douces et romantiques pour les couples de bourgeois qui dansaient.  
Les trois mousquetaires et D'Artagnan étaient présents bien évidemment. Porthos était quelque part à boire et à essayer de séduire les servantes d'une manière lourde et répétée.  
Athos passait parmi les gens, sans savoir à qui parler, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou comment bien se comporter. Son origine modeste l'empêchant de savoir comment agir dans des situations de la sorte.  
D'Artagnan était partit avec Constance depuis longtemps, les deux amoureux avaient autre chose à faire que de rester en compagnie de vielles personnes.  
Aramis discutait avec le grand sage de la couronne, un vieil homme cultivé et intelligent, tout en sirotant un verre de vin blanc.  
Soudain le roi débarqua, l'air paniqué. Il tourna sur lui même, bouscula deux trois personnes au passage avant de voir Aramis du regard.  
Lorsqu'il arriva vers le mousquetaire brun foncé.  
\- Votre majesté. Firent les deux hommes présents en faisant une légère révérence.  
\- S'il vous plaît, grand sage, veuillez nous laisser. J'ai à m'entretenir avec Aramis.  
\- Bien votre roi.  
Tous les deux regardèrent le sage partir. Le roi chopa deux verres sur le plateau d'une servante et remplaça le verre vide d'Aramis par un plein.  
\- À votre santé mon cher ami.  
\- À votre santé majesté.  
Le roi donnait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à demander.  
\- Racontez moi vos problèmes, votre majesté.  
\- C'est à propos de ma femme. Que dois-je faire, comment dois je le faire ?   
\- Ouvrez lui votre coeur, votre majesté.  
\- Je ne sais comment faire, elle est si belle, si sublime, et moi je suis...  
\- Vous êtes actuellement au meilleur de votre forme, majesté. Vous ne pouvez que lui convenir.  
\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous, Aramis.  
\- M'avez-vous déjà vu mentir ou me tromper, majesté ?   
\- Je ne crois pas. Réfléchit le roi. Jamais à vrai dire.  
\- C'est parce que je ne me trompe jamais, allez la voir, danser avec elle et dites lui a quel point vous l'aimez. Dites lui "vous êtes magnifique" je vous aime malgré les difficultés, les circonstances et l'avis des gens.  
Louis 13 lui sourit affectueusement.  
\- On a l'impression que vous répétez un discours.  
\- Possible.  
\- Une aventure amoureuse mystérieuse et compliquée ?  
\- Et pas finie surtout...  
\- Serait-il possible de savoir le nom de cette jeune femme ?  
\- Malheureusement il existe des secrets même pour sa majesté.  
Louis lui sourit.  
Soudain il eut l'air alarmé, Aramis suivit son regard et vit que la reine se dirigeait vers eux.  
Elle était magnifique dans une robe bleue et dorée. Une reine idéale et merveilleuse.  
\- Répétez après moi mon roi... Lui murmura Aramis.  
\- Mon ami, comment allez vous ? Et vous Aramis ?   
\- Je vais magnifiquement bien votre altesse, ma journée est spéciale grâce à votre beauté.  
Aramis se mit en recul mais pas trop loin.  
\- Ce bal est magnifique, les lumières brillent dans vos beaux yeux. Glissa Aramis derrière le roi.  
\- Ce bal est magnifique, les lumières brillent dans mes beaux yeux.  
Aramis retint un lourd soupir.  
\- Vous êtes magnifique. Répit le mousquetaire.  
\- Je suis magnifique.  
Aramis se tapa le front avec la main. La reine sourit, elle n'était pas idiote elle avait compris assez vite.  
\- Je... je....  
\- Ce que le roi essaie de vous dire c'est qu'il a payé les musiciens pour jouer votre chanson préférée pour danser avec lui.  
\- C'est vrai ?   
Louis 13 se tourna vers lui l'air de ne rien comprendre.  
\- Excusez moi majesté je n'ai pu tenir ma langue, je suis incorrigible.  
\- Je.... mais je n'ai....  
Aramis lui fit un clin d'oeil discret.  
\- Eh oui ! Le roi, comprenant enfin, rentra dans son jeu. Vous n'allez quand même pas dire qu'ils vont jouer l'Orfeo de Claudio Monteverdi.  
\- Je demande pardon à sa majesté.  
\- Laissez le, mon ami ! Allons danser, fit la reine trop contente en tirant son mari par le bras.  
Aramis sourit et marcha jusqu'à l'orchestre, il paya les musiciens grassement. Pour faire passer au roi, il était prêt à tout. Après ils étaient tellement chous tous les deux.  
Donc le roi et la reine se sont avoué leur sentiments sur Orfeo de Claudio Monteverdi.  
Aramis était fier de lui. Il les laissa et se dirigea vers le bar y retrouver son compagnon Porthos qui avait visiblement trop bu et donc était couché au sol.  
Tandis qu'Aramis était occupé à aider son ami soûl à aller vomir un peu, Athos observait le bal d'un peu plus loin un verre à la main. Il n'aimait pas trop les fêtes où il y avait pleins de gens, il n'aimait ni danser ni faire la fête. Mais depuis le début il n'avait quitté des yeux Aramis que très peu de fois. Et quelqu'un l'avait remarqué malgré la discrétion du mousquetaire.  
Alors qu'il allait se resservir un verre d'alcool le roi l'intercepta. Sa danse avec la reine s'est terminée.  
\- Vous regardez messire Aramis ?   
\- Heu....  
Athos ne sut pas quoi dire, le roi posait souvent des questions indiscrètes à tout le monde et Athos avait prié pour que cela ne lui arrive jamais, mais il a sous-estimé le roi.  
\- Vous avez raison, c'est un joli garçon. Assura le roi en regardant Aramis rire avec le grand sage.  
\- Sa majesté à bon goût, il est très beau. Fit Athos en remuant son verre.  
\- Vous l'aimez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage.  
Athos s'étouffa dans son verre. Il ne craignait rien ni personne mais à cet instant précis il avait peur de l'opinion du roi et ce qu'il pourrait faire à Aramis et lui.  
\- Votre majesté je...  
\- Ne soyez pas aussi inquiet, je garderais votre secret. Promit Louis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Vous aime t'il en retour ?   
Décidément l'imprudence du roi était marrante.  
\- Oui votre majesté. Mais notre amour est impossible.  
\- Comment cela ? Demanda innocemment le brun.  
\- Deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer votre majesté.  
\- C'est absurde. Pourquoi pas ?   
\- Certains disent que ça n'est pas conventionnel, une honte pour l'humanité.  
\- À quel moment l'amour serait-il honteux ?   
La question du roi lui resta dans la tête un certain moment, même s'il n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre.  
\- Mais je vous embête avec mes questions personnelles, amusez vous. Profitez de la fête mon ami.  
\- Merci votre majesté profitez de votre bal.  
Le roi s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres en se rendant vers sa reine. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.  
Puis la fête prit doucement fin, les convives s'en allant, laissant les pauvres servantes, autrefois malmenées par Porthos, ranger tout le désordre laissé.  
L'orchestre commença à enlever leurs instruments quand Athos arriva vers eux.  
\- Messieurs ! Pour combien vous rejouez une chanson, une seule ?   
\- Mais messire, il n'y a plus personne. Tenta le violoniste.  
\- Pour combien ?   
\- Deux sous.  
Athos fouilla sa bourse et lui donna. Il leur dit d'attendre qu'il revenait.  
Athos sortit en courant de la salle de bal pour se rendre dans la cour. Arrive dehors, il chercha Aramis du regard. Quand il le trouva il se rendit vite vers lui. Il n'aimait pas quand le brun parlait à d'autres gens, il n'aimait pas tout court quand il n'était pas avec lui.  
\- Aramis !   
\- Athos ?   
\- Viens j'ai une surprise !   
\- Attends je dois...  
Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, l'autre mousquetaire le tira vite dans le château.  
\- Je devais dire au revoir c'est la moindre des politesse !   
\- C'est bon...  
Athos l'emmena dans la salle polyvalente.  
\- Aramis, veux tu danser avec moi ?   
Athos leva ses deux mains, l'invitznt à prendre place dans ses bras.  
\- Et si les gens nous voyaient ?   
\- Personne ne nous verra.  
\- Tu me le jure ?   
\- Le premier qui te fait du mal, je le tue.  
Aramis le regarda tel un enfant le jour de Noël. Il sourit adorablement et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Athos soupira de bien-être et colla ses bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Juste... tiens moi.   
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose.  
\- Je suis content que tu ais reprit goût à la vie.  
\- Faire autre chose que boire du matin au soir c'est ça ?  
\- Oui... je ne supportais plus de te voir si déprimé.  
\- Nous nous devons de protéger toutes les causes qui ne peuvent pas le faire. C'est le but d'un mousquetaire.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord.  
Aramis avait les joues rougies à cause de l'alcool. Il n'était pas soul mais dès qu'il prenait un verre ça lui montait à la tête rapidement. Le pauvre homme n'a pas l'habitude de boire.  
Et cela le rendait si mignon.  
Athos se retint de l'embrasser, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cela lui demanda un effort inhumain.  
\- Rentrons....  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Ils s'en allèrent sous le regard bienfaisant du roi.  



	2. Tard dans la nuit

Athos et Aramis sortirent du palais après leur danse. Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues étroites de Paris.  
Et comme il n'y avait personne Athos avait son bras autour de la taille d'Aramis, le tenant contre lui.  
Alors qu'Athos allait parler ils entendirent un son bien connu, un son entre le grognement et le soupir qui sortait d'une créature entre l'homme et l'ours donc : Porthos.  
\- Mon dieu... Fit Aramis en serrant la croix autour de son cou.  
\- Quel idiot !   
\- On doit l'aider. Fit Aramis en se dégageant de son emprise.  
\- Ah bon ?   
\- Athos.  
Aramis avait sa voix de "ne discute pas où je t'étrangle".  
Alors Athos obéit et alla aider son ami couché dans la boue des cochons ronflant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
Aramis l'aida à se relever, le mettant assis.  
\- Hein....  
\- Tu es un ivrogne, que dieu ait pitié de ton âme.  
\- J'ai baisé avec Maria...  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir.  
Aramis était peut-être fort à l'épée et à tout ce qui concernait l'intellectuel il n'était pas fort physiquement. Pour lui l'esprit trônait le corps.  
Mais pas pour Athos.  
Le brun foncé tenta de le soulever mais... Il retomba dans le sol. Aramis se frotta le front et fit son plus beau sourire à son amant. Et Athos le vit gros comme une maison.  
\- Athos....  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu m'aimes ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Alors tu m'aides ?  
\- Non. Je ne vais pas me salir.  
\- Depuis quand tu es pointilleux sur le physique ?   
Athos le regarda et se dépêcha de l'aider, il ne supportait pas quand il disait ça. Il allait donc lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de se salir.  
Il releva Porthos et le bascula sur son épaule.  
Il était décidément très fort, Porthos dépassait les cents cinquante kilos.  
\- Allons-y. Fit le brun clair.  
\- Quelle force !  
Ils rentrent chez eux.  
Aramis lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à enlever le anneau et les bottes de Porthos. Alors qu'Athos le portait jusqu'à sa chambre, Aramis mettait ses.vetements trempés de boue dehors.  
Ce sale ivrogne avait bien de la chance de les avoir comme amis.  
Porthos ferma sa porte et descendit en bas, soudain il vit, à la lueur d'une pauvre bougie son homme se déshabiller.  
Athos soupira en le voyant, il se rua sur lui. Passant ses bras musclés autour de son corps tirant doucement sur sa chemise en mordant sa nuque.  
\- Tu es si beau... enlève ta chemise !  
Athos avait haussé un peu la voix, ça devrait être un conseil mais ça sonnait plus comme un ordre.  
\- Comment tu étais beau au bal, si innocent parmi tous ces gens, si beau, si magnifique...  
\- Innocent ?   
\- Chéri. Fit Athos comme si c'était une évidence.  
Soudain un homme petit et gros fit son apparition.  
\- Messires enfin de retour ! Comme je suis contente que...  
\- Dégage Planchet !   
Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Athos souleva Aramis dans ses bras. Le plus petit passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.  
Ils finirent dans leur chambre. Athos posa son maman sur le lit et le regard d'un air affamé et prédateur.  
En même temps voir son amour ainsi : assis, essouflé, presque nu, les joues et le haut du torse aussi par l'envie ou l'alcool peu importe.  
Il était là définition même du mot débauche.  
Athos posa sa main contre son torse et le pressa contre le matelas.  
Il se pressa de défaire tour ce qu'il leur restait d'habits et se coucha sur lui.  
Les jambes d'Aramis étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches, rapprochant leurs membres.  
Tout en s'embrassant ils gémirent au contact.   
\- Athos... Gémit Aramis.   
C'était ça, c'est exactement ça... Le son le plus beau du monde pour Athos : son nom prononcé par Aramis.  
Rien que de l'entendre venant de cette bouche si tentatrice. Et l'entendre le gémir... athos était sur qu'il pouvait jouir rien qu'en l'entendant.  
\- Que veux tu mon chéri ?   
\- Toi... en moi.  
En disant cela Aramis guida Athos vers son entrée.  
\- S'il te plaît...  
\- On mendie pour moi ?   
\- Ouiiiii... je t'ai attendu depuis que je t'ai vu dans ton beau costume de mousquetaire. Tu étais si désirable.  
\- Tu parles beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui a une quantité déraisonnable de ma bite en lui.  
Aramis bloqua sa respiration en le sentant entrer en lui doucement mais sans faire de pause jusqu'à être au fond.  
\- Tu vas venir pour moi...  
\- Avec plaisir...  
Athos en avait une immense, ce qui faisait qu'Aramis n'avait aucun problème pour jouir plusieurs fois en une nuit.  
Athos donnait la priorité pour tout, et surtout dans le sexe. Prenant plus soin de lui que de quiconque.  
Athos commença à se saisir de ses hanches et faire des aller retour.  
Une fois sur deux il touchait sa prostate.  
Aramis gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'Athos allait plus vite.  
Tous les deux vinrent vite et fort.  
Athos posa une main contre le matelas pour ne pas tomber sur Aramis, il avait beau être costaud il n'en restait pas mois lourd et donc avait des chances de l'écraser.  
Il posa son autre main contre son visage, caressant avec son pouce sa pommette douce.  
\- Tu es mignon.  
\- Tu arrêtes ?   
\- Non. Tant que tu seras mignon j'arrêterai pas.  
Aramis passa ses mains autour de son cou et le força à se coucher à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête contre son torse. Ils étaient tous deux essouflés et à bout de forces.  
\- J'aime bien cette vie... Fit sérieusement Athos en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amour. Je suis heureux je pense.  
\- Tu penses être heureux ?   
\- Oui, je t'aime, j'aime la vie qu'on mène, j'aime notre équipe... je suis heureux.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Athos le regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis désolé....  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Parce que on doit garder notre relation secrète et que ça te pèse beaucoup.  
\- Ça ne me pèse pas.  
\- Menteur. Je sais que tu aimerais vivre sans craindre l'avis des gens, sans craindre leurs méchanceté.  
Aramis se tut, attrapant sa croix et la serrant fort.  
\- Je sais qu'un jour les esprits seront plus ouverts...  
\- Ce n'est pas notre cas mais je ferais tout pour que nous puissions mener une vie paisible...  
\- Je sais. Nous ferions mieux de dormir. Demain on doit retrouver D'Artagnan à Notre-Dame.  
\- Pourquoi faire déjà ?   
\- Mission du roi, surveiller la place.  
\- J'apprécie beaucoup notre roi mais il se comporte comme un enfant. Il n'y a aucun besoin de surveiller la place.  
\- Je suis d'accord mais on doit faire ce qu'il dit.  
\- Et depuis quand on est sous ses ordres ?   
\- Depuis qu'on est mousquetaires.  
Aramis l'embrassa et lui tourna le dos pour s'installer pour dormir.  
Athos resta un moment songeur. Puis il se tourna sur le côté aussi et glissa ses doigts sur le flanc droit d'Aramis.  
\- J'ai pas sommeil...  
\- Moi si, dodo.  
\- Bébé...  
Aramis sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts.  
\- On dort.  
\- Bonne nuit mon coeur.  
Athos soupira et passant son bras autour de son chéri pour le rapprocher.  
Le brun foncé s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par leur action précédente. Cela dit rire Athos, il était si fragile et mignon.  
Et il s'endormit profondément à son tour.


	3. Surveillance

Les trois mousquetaires étaient tous devant l'église en.... surveillance.  
Athos était appuyé contre le mur et n'était pas content de perdre sa journée à surveiller un mur.  
Alors qu'il grommelait Aramis et Porthos discutaient de son état de la veille.  
\- Tu as trop bu et donc tu étais en état d'ébriété totale et pour finir tu t'es vautré avec les porcins.  
Porthos le regarda bizarrement. Clignant des yeux comme une carpe.  
\- Et en français ça donne quoi ? Demanda le plus grand.  
\- Tu étais bourré et tu t'es couché avec les cochons.  
\- Non j'ai pas fait ça. Désolé j'ai une dignité.  
Aramis le regarda avec sérieux avant d'éclater de rire.  
\- Athos t'a porté pour te ramener à la maison.  
\- Je me suis fait soulevé par Athos ? C'est plutôt le travail d'Aramis d'être soulevé par Athos.  
Aramis rougit et se tourna dos aux hommes qui rigolaient.  
Une heure plus tard D'Artagnan les rejoint.  
Ils ont donc pu s'ennuyer à quatre.  
Athos était toujours sur son mur, Aramis assis à côté de lui sur un tonneau, Porthos assis sur un mur et en face d'eux et D'Artagnan tournait en rond depuis dix minutes.  
\- Ça y est j'en ai marre ! Cria Athos.  
\- Athos ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Je m'en vais. Le roi est un idiot, avec nos capacités on ne peut pas rester là durant toute une journée.  
\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Porthos.  
\- Je ne sais pas... mais je veux faire autre chose.  
Le brun partit.  
Aramis lui courut après.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je ne supporte pas de perdre mon temps.  
\- C'est un ordre de notre roi ! En temps que mousquetaires on se doit de lui obéir !  
\- Et si notre roi fait n'importe quoi !  
\- On obéit quand même ! Je ne me suis pas engagé pour abandonner dès que ça devient trop dur ou que je m'ennuie ! Ce n'est pas notre philosophie ! Ce n'est pas ta philosophie !  
\- Aramis... écoute je ne renonce jamais, jamais, mais de la à rester devant un mur pour regarder s'il bouge ou pas. Je suis mousquetaire comme tu l'as dit, pas un abruti.  
Athos lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher.  
\- Vous venez ? Fit le brun en voyant que personne ne venait.  
Porthos soupira et commença à le suivre.  
\- Désolé Aramis mais... je préfère aller dormir.  
Athos le regarda sans sourire et regarda le plus jeune de tout leur groupe.  
\- D'Artagnan ? Tu viens ?  
\- Je reste ici, avec Aramis.  
Le jeune homme était noble, si le roi lui confiait une mission il l'accomplirait jusqu'au bout, tant pis pour son avis personnel.  
\- Bien. Grogna Athos.  
\- Très bien. Grogna Aramis.  
C'était la première fois que D'Artagnan les voyait se disputer. Enfin Aramis et Athos, Porthos qui était souvent ivre se disputait beaucoup avec eux.  
Mais voir les deux amants déchirés... C'était douloureux.  
Aramis se tourna et porta sa main à son visage.  
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le jeune en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Mais tu...  
\- Aramis ? Mes yeux me tromperaient ils ?  
Le brun se retourna.  
Le duc de Buckingham. Ce sale arrogant, prétentieux, petit connard impétueux. Il était là... de retour...  
Habillé en bleu.  
\- Que faites vous ici ?  
\- Je viens prendre ma revanche contre ceux qui m'ont humilié. Donc vous et une fois que vous serez hors d'état de nuire je m'en prendrais au cardinal et à votre bon roi Louis 13.  
\- Je vous en empêcherais.  
Aramis sortit son épée dans un geste théâtral.  
\- D'Artagnan. Va prévenir les autres. Les rats sont de retour à Paris.  
\- Non je vais rester pour t'aider !  
\- Pars et ne pose pas de questions !  
Le jeune homme obéit et s'en alla chercher les autres le plus rapidement possible.  
Le duc sortit son arme et la leva au dessus de sa tête avant de la balancer en direction de son ennemi.  
Tous les commencèrent un combat corsé.  
Les lames passaient près de la tête mais jamais ne touchaient.  
Le duc était agressif, il porta un coup à sa jambe.  
Soudain il frappa sa main, ce qui fit perdre son arme à Aramis. Alors qu'il allait lui porter un nouveau coup Aramis sauta sur le tonneau, donna un coup de pied dans la main de son ennemi pour le désarmer et grimpa sur le toit de l'église grâce à la chenaux.  
\- Tu fuis le combat mon cher ami ?  
\- Je ne fuis rien je met de la distance entre nous.  
\- Cela me navre, moi qui vous aime tellement.  
Soudain on tira dans le dos d'Aramis en plein dans l'épaule, le mousquetaire chuta du toit jusqu'au sol. Il fut assommé sur le coup, sa tête frappant le sol.  
Milady rangea son arme avec un sourire taquin.  
\- J'avoue avoir été dubitatif quant à vos qualités de tireuse, mais à ce que je vois j'avais tors.  
\- Il ne faut jamais douter de moi.  
\- C'est un faux conseil. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est à ma générosité que vous devez la vie et à rien d'autre ! Vous m'avez abusez, menti et trahit... ne vous avisez pas de recommencer.  
\- Non monseigneur.  
Le duc de Buckingham se baissa et tourna le corps d'Aramis.  
\- Ça me fait presque mal de le voir ainsi, lui toujours fringant.  
\- Il est vrai qu'il est le plus beau et le plus raffiné des trois. Lui tirer dessus n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus, je vous l'assure.  
\- Et quand il s'agira de tuer Athos ? Est-ce que cela aussi ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ?  
\- Je ne l'aime pas, c'est un imbécile doublé d'un ivrogne. Il est incapable d'aimer comme il est incapable d'écouter ce qu'on lui dit.  
\- C'est vrai que s'ils n'étaient pas partis il y a cinq minutes nous aurions pu tous les avoir.  
\- Pour avoir les quatre il faut les avoir séparément. Ensemble ils sont plus forts.  
\- Mais ils vont venir le chercher "un pour tous, tous pour un" telle est la devise des mousquetaires.  
\- Eh bien nous saurons les accueillir...  
D'Artagnan courait dans les rues, fonçant à toute allure, ne pensant pas au fait qu'il était essoufflé.  
Soudain il vit sur un pont les deux silhouettes de ses amis.  
\- ATHOS ! Hurla le jeune.  
Le sus nommé se retourna directement en entendant son nom. La panique grimpa immédiatement dans son esprit.  
\- Que se passe t'il ? Ou est Aramis ?  
\- Aramis... danger... Buckingham !  
Ces mots ont suffit à Athos pour comprendre le danger de la situation.  
Sans prononcer un mot il partit en courant, personne ne l'avait jamais vu aller aussi vite.  
Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il était trop tard...


	4. Colère

Les trois hommes sont rentrés chez eux après avoir fouillé Paris de fond en comble.  
Athos n'avait pas dit un seul mot de toute la journée.  
Mais malgré son silence Porthos et d'Artagnan savaient parfaitement ce qu'il pensait.  
Il était bouffé par la haine, rongé par la culpabilité et dévoré par l'angoisse.

"Et si Buckingham le tuait ? Et si il était déjà...  
Non ! Impossible, Aramis n'est pas aussi faible.  
Il aurait dû l'écouter pourquoi il n'a_"

\- Athos ?  
\- Quoi ? Hurla le brun, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Ça va aller...  
\- Non ça n'ira pas ! Aramis a...  
\- Il va bien m. C'est Aramis, c'est un mousquetaire nom de dieu !  
\- Mais s'il est blessé ? A moitié mort ? Si je ne suis pas là pour le protéger il...  
\- Il va bien, fais-lui confiance.  
\- C'est en Buckingham que je n'ai pas confiance.  
D'Artagnan les écoutait parler de loin, il ne se sentait pas bien. Après tout c'était de sa faute m, il aurait dû retser pour l'aider.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que Buckingham n'était pas seul.  
\- Buckingham n'a pas été seul pour l'enlèvement.  
\- Comment le sais tu ?  
\- Aramis je serait pas laissé prendre bêtement par devant. On a du l'attaquer dans le dos.  
\- Ils étaient deux ? Mais qui ? Buckingham a du perdre confiance en tout le monde...  
\- Il a sans doute trouver un allié...  
Athos se leva d'un coup et frappa la table de son poignard.  
\- Qui que soit cet allié, dès que les trouverais je leur ferais la peau.  
Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était une promesse.


	5. Souvenirs

Athos se mit dans sa chambre après avoir mangé avec les autres.  
Dès demain il se rendrait à Notre-Dame pour y chercher des indices.  
Alors qu'il enlevait ses bottes avec ses mains tremblantes on toqua à la porte. Après avoir dit d'entrer il vit d'Artagnan entrer tout penaud dans sa chambre.  
-Salut Athos, je t'apporte du café. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler donc je ne reste pas.  
\- Merci.  
\- J'aurais juste une question.. Toi et Aramis ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Ça va faire 5 ans... Dit Athos en rangeant son épée contre son lit sans réfléchir   
\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? C'était grâce aux mousquetaires ?  
\- Non.. c'était bien avant. Mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.  
Athos n'avait juste pas pas enci de parler mais il ne voulait pas être impoli.  
\- Ça ne m'ennuie pas, je veux savoir et je veux que tu penses à autre chose.  
\- Lui et moi on s'est rencontrés à l'orphelinat... Des pauvres petits gars abandonnés par leurs parents. C'était un passionné de lecture, aujourd'hui encore, je me souviens qu'il était le seul à lire d'ailleurs.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi j'étais avec ceux qui se faisaient punir parc qu'ils ne respectaient pas les règles.  
\- Vous étiez amis ?  
\- Non, lui et moi étions solitaires, chacun de notre côté.   
Athos se coucha sur son lit, posant involontairement sa main là où il devrait y avoir son amour.  
\- Mais déjà à l'époque il m'attirait... Je me souviens avoir cassé la gueule à un autre enfant parce qu'il avait dit qu'il était mignon.  
\- Possessif ?  
\- Un peu.  
Vu le regard de d'Artagnan il sourit et se corrigea.  
\- Beaucoup possessif.  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
\- Il va bien Athos... On commencera les recherches tôt demain c'est promis.   
\- S'il lui arrive malheur... Je...  
Athos prit sa tête dans ses mains et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il releva la tête ont ou voir les larmes menacer de couler.  
Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.  
\- Si je le perd je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre.  
D'Artagnan comprit l'importance de ses paroles il savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'étaient des âmes soeurs.  
\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Essaie de te calmer un peu.  
Athos le remercia et se coucha sur son lit.  
Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, il hurlait, sanglotait. Son erreur le torturait et il espérait le revoir très vite.


	6. Haut dans le ciel

Aramis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentait qu'il venait de dormir durant un long moment. Pour peu il dirait un jour entier.  
Sa tête tournait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
C'est quand il se redressa qu'il se souvint de la scène, Buckingham et Milady. Il avait été capturé bêtement.  
Il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention.  
Il savait qu'il devait être leur prisonnier mais l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait n'en donnait pas l'air : une chambre ordinaire, sans menottes ni barreaux. C'était plutôt étrange.  
Mais après une recherche approfondie des lieux il n'y avait ni ses bottes, ni son mousquet.  
Il se leva du lit mais ses pieds ne lui répondirent pas. Il dut s'accrocher à l'armoire a côté du lit c'est quand il hurla de douleur qu'il se souvint de sa blessure à l'épaule causée par un pistolet.  
Il enleva sa chemise et observa, et a sa plus grande surprise sa blessure avait été nettoyée et pansée.  
Il n'était pas bien, nauséeux et patraque.  
Le brun en boitant se rendit vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour espérer comprendre où il était. Cela le fit reculer d'un grand pas, ils étaient dans les airs. Un aéronef.  
Et merde ! S'échapper allait être plus compliqué que prévu s'il était à des kilomètres du sol.  
Soudain on ouvrit la porte et a entendre le bruit elle devait être fermée a double tour.  
Buckingham lui même était présent dans la pièce avec un sourire de connard.  
\- Aramis... Content de te voir mieux mon ami.  
\- Plaisir non partagé.  
Le duc s'assit à la table et l'incita a en faire de même.  
Aramis le fit uniquement parce que sinon il allait s'effondrer sur le sol.  
\- Tu as une mine affreuse. On dirait un cadavre.  
\- Arrête tes compliments je pourrais rougir. Qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?  
\- Vois tu je n'ai rien oublié. Ni la défaite, ni l'humiliation... C'est à vous que je la dois.  
\- Tu dois ton échec à ton accolyte. Elle joue sur les deux tableaux. Elle n'est fidèle à personne et ne fait pas de cadeaux. Une fois qu'elle aura ce qu'elle veut elle te tura.  
\- Balivernes !  
\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je fais ici.  
\- Tu es mon appat. S'ils veulent te revoir en vie ils n'auront d'autre choix que de se rendre.  
\- Ils ne sont pas idiots ils savent qu'il ne faut pas te faire confiance.  
\- Mais que feront-ils dans ce cas ? Laisseront ils leur meilleur ami mourir ? Ou te sauveront ils ?  
\- Ils feront ce qu'il y a de bien pour la France.  
\- Le coeur humain est étrange, il n sait pas faire le bon choix quand les sentiments sont en jeux.  
Aramis se mordit la langue, il avait raisons. Connaissant Athos, il le choisirait sans hésiter à la place de la France. Il choisirait même de donner sa vie pour lui. Il devait éviter cela à tout prix.  
\- Quel est ton plan ?  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vis tout te raconter comme cela ?  
\- Je suis seul. Comment veux tu que je communique quoi qu ce soit ?  
Buckingham lui sourit.  
\- Il est vrai que tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Mon plan... Capturer les mousquetaires. Vous utilisez comme otage pour obliger d'Artagnan à faire ce que je veux. Il laissera la garde faire entrer mes navires aux ports et là mon armée attaquera la France tandis que mes aéronefs se chargeront de faire exploser vos toits.  
\- Dès que le roi le saura ça ne se passera pas comme ça !  
\- Le cardinal s'occupera de votre roi.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Elle est de mèche avec lui !  
\- Tu mens, elle ne me trahira plus.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
Le duc devint fou de rage et prit la mâchoire d'Aramis dans sa main et le rapprocha de lui.  
\- Tu ne sais pas qui elle est !  
\- Je sais parfaitement qui elle est ! Elle a tué l'un de mes meilleurs amis de l'intérieur en lui arrachant le coeur tout ça pour vous !!  
\- Athos ?  
\- Et elle fera pareil avec toi ! Les hommes ne l'intéressent pas, il n'y a que l'argent et le pouvoir qu'elle aime.  
Le duc se renferma sur lui-même en lâchant sa mâchoire.  
\- Tu... Tu prendras une douche et tu viendras manger avec moi ce soir. Tu as une trop sale mine.  
Aramis fut décontenancé mais il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.


	7. Enquête

le lendemain matin athos se leva avant le soleil. rester au lit sans rien faire allait le rendre fou.  
alors il s'habilla, prit son mousquet et son chapeau et s'en alla en faisant tout son possible pour faire le moins de bruit possible.  
dans les rues sombres de paris, il marchait lentement tel un fantôme. car sans sa moitié c'est ce qu'il était...  
le peu qu'il avait dormi cette nuit il avait cauchemardé a propos d'aramis imaginant le pire pour son ami.  
il s'en voulait tellement. s'il l'avait écouté il serait avec lui.  
mais il était athos, il allait le retrouver même s'il devait y passer sa vie. et il ferait payer à buckingham.  
sur son chemin il réfléchissait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que lui et aramis on été séparés.  
il lui était tellement reconnaissant c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait reprit goût à la vie, à l'aventure...  
après qu'il est eut le coeur brisé par milady plus rien ne le retenait. il avait été amoureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.  
et il avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant un long moment.  
si bien que porthos s'était en allé. il y avait eut une violente dispute et le fait que le cardinal remplace les mousquetaires par ses gardes n'arrangeait rien a leurs affaires. il n'avait plus goût à la vie et le cardinal lui volait son travail.  
il a bu et a dit des choses, beaucoup trop. aramis était le seul qui ne l'avait pas abandonné. il avait essayé de réconcilier les deux amis en vain.  
et athos lui lançait des remarques désobligeantes dès qu'il buvait. l'ancien abbé en eut marre et partir à son tour.  
ce fut le déclic pour athos... il réalisa son amour pour son ami dès qu'il l'eut quitté.  
il a donc abandonné l'alcool et était partit à sa poursuite.  
pour lui il a renoncé à boire et à son humeur toujours mélancolique.  
aramis voyant qu'il était sérieux lui pardonna. et les deux s'avouèrent leur amour. porthos revint un mois après.  
donc seul porthos et planchet connaissaient leur secret.  
et après est venu d'artagnan et l suite vous la connaissez.  
s'il perdait aramis, athos se tuerait. et cette décision était sans appel.

sortant de ses pensées il vit qu'il était déjà devant notre dame.  
il serra les dents en réalisant qu'il se trouvait pile à l'endroit où son amour avait été capturé, les tâches de sang au sol n'ayant pas été nettoyée.  
athos commença son enquête.  
il vit qu'il y avait des traces au sol, donc le duc et aramis. celles d'aramis ont disparues. mais il les retrouva sur le tonneau. vu l'état de la chenaux il avait dû utiliser ses talents de grimpeur pour se mettre à l'abri.  
personne n'aurait pu monter là-haut comme lui.  
alors comment l'ont-ils fait descendre ?  
vu l'état du sang, il est tombé en avant donc son agresseur se tenait derrière lui. mais pas sur le toit vu qu'il était impossible de grimper par là-bas.  
comment ont-ils pu l'attaquer par derrière sachant que personne ne pouvait se trouver là où il était ?  
et si on lui avait tiré dessus mais de plus loin ?  
il faudrait un excellent tireur.  
et qui était un excellent tireur ?  
\- milady... murmura athos.  
non ! impossible, elle est morte, il l'a vue tomber.  
alors il fit le tour de l'église, vers la fin de sa marche il tomba sur un fil.  
le fil était en soie de ver de chine, un fil résistant qui permettait même de s'y accrocher.  
et qui avait besoin de fil pour-  
milady. cette saloperie était donc de retour ?  
quelque part ça n'étonnait même pas athos.  
alors que le jour se levait un bruit retentissant le fit sursauter. cela venait du palais.  
il se mit à courir dans la direction de leur maison. cette merde n'était pas finie.


	8. Le repas

La veille de l'attque du palais Buckingham avait invité Aramis a diner avec lui. Le mousquetaire trouvait cela étrange mais il ne dirait pas non a un bon repas.  
A cause de leurs soucis d'argent les trois mousquetaires n'avaient pas où manger tous les jours durant quelques années.  
Aramis avait passé la journée a essayer de trouver un moyen de s'évader.  
Mais la douleur de son épaule ne cessait d'augmenter. Il ne savait pas qui avait tenté de le réparer mais qui que ce soit il avait fait un travail de merde. Alors il fouilla dans les placards, après une longue fouille il trouva une vieille bouteille de cognac.  
Il ne voulait pas mail il n'avait que ça. Avec une taie d'oreiller déchirée et du courage il se fit une désinfection.  
Il mordit dans un crayon de papier tant ça lui faisait mal.  
Il passa la journée a lire tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, il avait toujours ses lunettes sur lui. Parce qu'il est trop chou avec ♥️.  
Vers sept heure du soir, un homme chauve entre dans la pièce. Il avait l'air menaçant et méchant. Il empestait le cigare et l'alcool.  
\- Il est l'heure d'aller manger, princesse.  
Aramis soupira et décida de ne pas répondre au surnom.  
\- Le repas du condamné ?  
\- Heu....  
\- Laissez tomber c'est une boutade. Fit Aramis en voyant que c'était un idiot.  
Le mousquetaire le suivit à travers le navire volant.   
Il y avait des hommes armés dans tous les coins et ces hommes le regardaient méchamment. Après tout ils n'étaient pas amis.  
L'homme chauve le mena jusqu'à la pièce. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, laissant passer un filet de lumière dorée. Le soleil se couchait à peine au loin éclairant la pièce comme sur un beau tableau. Il y avait une table centrale avec des chaises et des repas dessus. Les couverts en argent brillaient grâce au soleil. C'est la qu'il vit qu'ils allaient être trois à table.  
Dans l'autre coin de l'immense pièce se trouvaient Buckingham et Milady. Les deux discutaient avec des airs très sérieux.  
\- Aramis ! S'exclama le duc avec un immense sourire. Mon ami, comment te sens tu ?  
\- Mal... Répondit le brun avec un visage neutre.  
\- Aramis cela faisait longtemps... Dit Milady avec son sourire satisfait habituel.  
Le brun la regarda avec dédain et se rappela qu'elle avait fait du mal à son homme et à lui plus récemment.  
\- Vous... Soupira Aramis. Alors même la mort ne vous supporte plus ?  
\- Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis tombée sur notre ami commun. Sourit la diablesse en désignant Buckingham.  
\- Vous avez délaissez votre ami le cardinal ? Plaisanta Aramis.  
Buckingham effaça directement son sourire, sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'Aramis était entré dans la salle.  
\- Je sais que vous êtes aussi doué que moi question manigances et entourloupes, Aramis, mais n'allez pas trop loin. Vous pourriez le regretter...  
\- C'était justement ce que je comptais vous dire.  
Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard, comme deux chats sauvages prêts à s'entretuer.  
\- Allons manger. Fit Buckingham pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Pourrais-je voir un médecin ?  
\- Après le repas...  
Ils mangèrent en silence. Aramis se forçait à manger la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable.  
\- Nous pouvons attaquer le palais royal demain. Dit Milady en portant son verre de vin à sa bouche.  
Aramis n'arrivait même pas à écouter. Son épaule... Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il savait que s'ils ne faisaient rien il allait s'évanouir très bientôt. Et voir Buckingham sourire et voir l'autre pute sourire encore plus... Ça n'aidait pas.  
Alors qu'ils finissaient le repas Aramis demanda une fois de plus un médecin mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondirent.  
Aramis tomba au sol, sa blessure le rendait vraiment faible. Sa vue tournait il ne pouvait plus se relever, la douleur envahissait sa tête.  
\- Buckingham ?  
Le duc le regarda et tomba aussi à genoux.  
Milady sourit avec sadisme.  
\- Mon cher Buckingham, je ne supportait plus de vous voir ainsi m. Je vais mener l'attaque, je vais gagner et je vais régner. Vous auriez du vous méfiez de moi... Je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier pour votre superbe armée. Nous attaquerons Paris demain avant l'aube. Commençons par le palais royal. Dit elle s'adressant à un serviteur.  
\- Bien Madame.  
\- Ça sera plus drôle ainsi. Sourit elle au duc avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.  
Elle posa son pied contre l'épaule du duc choqué et anéanti pour le pousser au sol.  
\- Comment ? Murmura le moustachu en laissant sa tête tomber au sol.  
\- Votre vin très cher. C'était votre idée à la base, mon chou, il ne faut rien négliger.  
Puis la blonde se dirigea vers le mousquetaire alors que le duc sombrait dans l'inconscience. Milady s'assit à côté du mousquetaire le regardant.  
\- Aramis... Mon chéri qu'il est triste de te voir ainsi.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça...  
\- Je m'en suis déjà sortie.  
\- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Me tuer ?  
\- Non, non, non...Je vais te garder en vie, un otage mort n'a aucune valeur.  
\- Il y a... Les mousquetaires à Paris. Ils vont t'arrêter.  
\- Athos obéira au moindre de mes ordres quand il verra que j'ai son Aramis chéri.  
\- Entre moi et sont pays il fera le bon choix. Il est loyal   
\- Quand l'amour est en jeu plus rien ne compte. Même pas la loyauté mon ami.  
Aramis gémit en se couchant au sol.  
Milady caressa sa joue.  
\- Comme moi jadis tu seras la chute d'Athos. Le pauvre homme mourrait pour toi ...


	9. L'invasion

Athos courait dans la rue de retour de Notre-Dame.  
Il ne saurait pas comment dire, mais il sentait que cette explosion avait un rapport avec le retour de Buckingham et de Milady.  
Tout allait mal et il...  
Il s'arrêta de courir et revint sur ses pas. Là derrière un tonneau se trouvait Buckingham.  
Athos cru rêver. Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit près de lui.  
C'était ça. C'était le duc.  
Athos dû se retenir de rire, son ennemi ici et sans défense. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il le tuer ou le torturer à mort.  
Mais il se dit que ce trou du cul était le seul ici à savoir où était Aramis.  
Alors il partit chercher un seau d'eau et lui jeta à la gueule.  
Buckingham se réveilla en sursaut.  
\- Où est-ce que je suis, je... Athos ?  
\- Bonjour Buckingham.  
Le duc mit sa main sur sa taille et chercha son épée. Mais elle n'était pas là.   
Milady avait dû lui retirer avant de le jeter à Paris. Il la traita de tous les noms.  
\- Ton amie t'a laissé ? Demanda Athos avec sarcasme. L'explosion c'est vous ?  
\- Elle va attaquer Paris... Elle a une armée terrestre et une armée nautique.  
Le mousquetaire comprit l'urgence de la situation, s'ils attaquaient Paris avec des aéronefs ils pouvaient tous craindre le pire.  
\- Milady ?  
\- Oui... Mais je ne voulais pas faire comme ça. Elle a monté un plan avec le cardinal et maintenant ils vont renverser le gouvernement. Ils veulent tuer le roi.  
Athos posa sa main sur son épée, le tuer serait si tentant. Il avait intérêt de répondre bien à la prochaine question.  
\- Où est Aramis ?  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu je voulais qu'il aille voir un médecin... Il n'allait pas bien.   
\- Tu l'as blessé ?! Hurla le brun.  
Athos devient furieux et mit sa main autour du cou de Buckingham. Le duc n'arrivait à le faire lâcher prise.  
\- Donne moi une raison de ne pas te crever, espèce de fils de pute !  
\- Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire ! Et je sais où est Aramis... En espérant...  
\- En espérant quoi ?  
\- Qu'elle lui ait laissé la vie sauve.  
Athos le lâcha, le regardant avec dégoût alors qu'il toussait violemment en serrant son cou dans ses mains tremblantes.  
\- Je vais te raconter un truc, le jour où j'ai voulut tuer Milady elle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué toi aussi.  
\- Que... Que lui as-tu répondu ?  
\- Que je ne te haïssais pas. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Si tu mens, si tu me manipules ou s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Aramis je te tue.  
Le duc déglutit.  
Buckingham prit ses menaces au sérieux, il l'avait toujours sous-estimé car il croyait que l'homme se moquait de tout et de tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle rage dans ses yeux. Et il savait qu'il le tuerait sans hésiter.  
Un homme qui n'a plus rien a perdre est la chose la plus dangereuse au monde.  
Mais c'est Buckingham, et il l était sacrement culotté.  
\- Tu as l'air sentimentalement attaché à notre cher Aramis, est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à cet...  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'Athos lui brisa le nez d'un coup de poing violent.  
Sa tête tapa contre le mur derrière et cela l'assoma.  
Athos réussit à l'emmener jusqu'à chez eux.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se fit agresser par d'Artagnan et Porthos.  
Les deux hommes étaient vachement inquiets.  
\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda le plus vieux. On a entendu une énorme explosion.  
\- C'est a cause de lui. Fit Athos en plaçant le duc sur l'une de leurs chaises. Milady complote avec le cardinal, l'explosion c'était une attaque au palais.  
Porthos défit sa ceinture et attacha le duc à sa chaise.  
Soudain ils entendirent des cris de peur venir de la rue. Dehors des hommes habillés aux couleurs du duc attaquaient les villageois. Ils mettaient le feu aux maisons.  
Porthos sortit immédiatement son arme et courut dehors.  
\- Quel merdier ! Hurla Athos en sortent son épée   
Le duc ne semblait pas vivant, il regardait le plancher et ne disait mot.  
\- Athos est-ce que je... Tenta D'Artagnan.  
\- Tu restes ici !  
\- Mais je...  
\- Surveille le !  
Et le troisième mousquetaire s'en alla rejoindre son ami dans la bataille.  
\- Ils vont tous mourir... Soupira le duc.  
\- Et c'est de votre faute !  
\- ...  
\- S'ils tuent les mousquetaires rien ne les empêchera de vous tuer ensuite. Aidez-moi à arrêter tout ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Dites moi le plan, racontez moi dans les détails et aidez-nous à y mettre fin.


	10. La bataille

D'Artagnan se rongeait les sangs, savoir que Porthos et Athos se battaient dehors contre les armées de Buckingham.  
Le duc lui avait raconté tout son plan, en détails. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Le libérer et d'attendre à ce qu'ils les trahissent ou ne rien faire.  
Mais s'il ne fait rien il craint que Porthos et Athos ne soient surpassés par le nombre.  
Et en plus il était inquiet pour Aramis.  
Soudain il prit une décision.  
Il se deplaça vers le prisonnier et sortit son mousquet.  
\- D'Artagnan... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais....  
\- Taisez vous.  
Le jeune Gascon leva son épée au dessus de sa tête et frappa.  
Lorsque Buckingham ouvrit les yeux il vit que ses mains étaient libres.  
\- Pourquoi tu as...  
\- Si je vous ai libéré parce que je veux que vous m'aidiez à trouver un de sauver mon pays. De sauver la France...  
\- Il faut aller au palais !  
D'Artagnan hocha la tête et partir de la maison après lui.  
Dehors c'était le chaos, les hommes armés de Buckingham attaquaient les villageois sans défense. L'armée du roi arrivait avec un peu de mal à les repousser.  
Athos et Porthos se battaient avec férocité et détermination.  
Le plus gros empêcha un soldat de frapper une femme à terre.  
\- Athos ! Hurla D'Artagnan en courant vers son ami.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Buckingham dit qu'il faut aller au palais !  
\- Ce menteur ?  
\- C'est notre seule chance d'arrêter Milady et de sauver Aramis.  
Athos le regarda, Buckingham savait où était son amoureux. Alors par désespoir il décida de le suivre.  
Mais Porthos et lui resteraient sur leurs gardes.  
Malgré les affirmations du duc on est jamais trop prudents.  
Tous les quatre se sont donc mit à courir vers le château 🏰.


	11. La bataille 2

Alors que la guerre faisait rage dehors, Milady arriva dans le palais suivie par un garde qui tenait Aramis par le bras.  
Le mousquetaire avait les mains reliées par une chaîne. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle était assez grande pour qu on puisse continuer à compresser son épaule blessée.  
Le cardinal l'attendait au milieu de la salle, il avait l'air ravi, le vieux monsieur avait mené une attaque a l'intérieur du château.  
Il avait fait rentrer une vingtaine hommes de Buckingham, ils avaient tué tous les gardes et avait enfermés les serviteurs et servantes dans une pièce.  
\- Tout se passe comme prévu, ma chère. Dit il en lui montrant sa bague qu'elle embrassa.  
\- On dirait que oui, mon ami.  
Tous les deux se retournèrent vers le roi et la reine. Ils avaient été malmenés et pour la première fois de sa vie le roi avait été courageux.  
\- Laissez ma femme partir ! Cria le roi en essayant de se débattre contre celui qui le tenait. Cardinal vous êtes un traître !  
\- Hélas... Vous êtes un enfant. Il faut quelqu'un de plus mature a la tête de la France. Et vous ne faites pas l'affaire.  
\- Emmenez les. Ordonna Milady en secouant la main.  
Le roi et la reine furent emprisonnés dans une pièce sur le côté.  
Le cardinal jeta un coup d'oeil à Aramis. Le pauvre mousquetaire souffrait, ça se voyait, il tenait son épaule d'une main tremblante.  
\- Vous l'avez blessé ? Demanda l'homme de foi.  
\- Je n'ai pas eut le choix.  
Le cardinal gifla Milady. La femme porta la main à sa joue rougie.  
\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas le toucher ! S'il meurt Athos et les autres ne viendront pas le chercher !  
\- De toute façon comment sauraient ils où il est ? Le seul à le savoir comment va se dérouler notre plan c'est Buckingham...  
\- Il faut qu'ils sachent où il est.  
\- Mais pourquoi ça ?  
\- Vous êtes idiote ? S'ils viennent le chercher nous pouvons tous les tuer en même temps.  
\- Mais...  
Pendant ce temps là, les mousquetaires ont réussit à rentrer sans mal puisque tous les gardes étaient morts.  
Ils étaient tous les trois angoissés, Athos, Porthos et D'Artagnan avaient peur pour leur ami.  
En réalité Athos était mort de peur, tétanisé, il s'imaginait un tas de choses horribles. Mais ils devaient le faire...  
Porthos cassa la porte principale d'un gros coup de pied. Ils sont rentrés en synchronisation par-faite.  
Milady, paniqua, et sortit doucement un petit pistolet.  
Athos s'arrêta quand il vit Aramis, le brun était pâle, sa chemise noire était déchirée à l'épaule et du sang coulait de sa main.  
Mais quand Aramis vit Athos ce fut le soulagement immédiat.  
\- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure... Pour voir la France céder.  
\- La France ne cédera jamais face à un homme tel que vous.  
\- Elle l'a déjà fait.  
Un garde se précipita vers Porthos et le plus grand l'assomma d'un coup de poing.  
Athos profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de tout le monde pour se précipiter vers Aramis.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Milady fut la seule à le voir. Rapidement elle attrapa la veste d'Aramis et le tira contre lui braquant un pistolet sur sa tempe. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou.  
\- Stop ! Cria Milady en pressant l'arme.  
Athos allait étrangler cette femme.  
Milady et Aramis ont disparus dans les escaliers alors que le Cardinal enlevait sa veste. Il avait une épée à sa ceinture, semblent prêt à se battre à tout moment.  
\- Vous n'atteindrez Milady que lorsque vous m'aurez battu.  
\- Nous ne voulons pas frapper un vieux. Fit D'Artagnan en levant sa main.  
\- Moi ça me dérange pas... Fit Athos.  
\- Moi non plus. Répondit Porthos.  
\- Ne retenez pas vos coups.  
Buckingham regarda Athos.  
\- Toi tu vas libérer le roi et la reine. Lui dit le brun.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Pour me prouver que je n'ai pas eu tort de te faire confiance.  
Alors que le duc fonçait aider le roi, les trois mousquetaires se ruaient sur l'homme de foi, voulant en mettre fin.


	12. Cardinal Vs Mousquetaires

Athos fut le premier a allé s'attaquer au cardinal. S'avançant prudemment mais rapidement, il porta le premier coup et fut surpris de l'agilité et de la force du vieil homme.  
Il avait fait l'erreur de le sous-estimé.  
Il recula un peu et attaqua encore. Le cardinal réussit à le mettre à terre.  
Alors qu'il allait lui porter un coup fatal, la lame de D'Artagnan s'interposa.  
Le jeune homme échangea quelques coups avant de lui même finir au sol. Porthos et Athos essayèrent de l'attaquer a deux mais c'était peine perdue.  
Ils s'écartèrent de lui et se regardèrent.  
\- Alors messieurs ? Que se passe t'il ? Je croyais que vous étiez les meilleurs épéistes de France...  
\- On s'est fait botté le cul comme il faut !  
\- On arrivera à rien seuls, on doit le faire ensemble.  
Athos hocha la tête, espérant que ses compagnons comprennent sa tactique.  
Il se lança a l'attaque.  
Son épée frappa celle de son ennemi.  
D'Artagnan arriva après et Porthos ensuite.  
Tous les trois réussirent à le bloquer au sol sans son épée.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le tue ?  
\- On ne peut pas le laisser en vie.  
Athos s'occupa donc de le tuer.  
A vrai dire il était assez pressé.


	13. La bataille 3

Milady faisait les cents pas sur le toit du château. Aramis s'assit sur le rebord.  
\- C'est pas possible...  
\- Sois un peu honnête avec toi même ! Tu es perdue.  
\- Ferme ta gueule !  
\- Ton armée est surpassée, tes aéronefs tombent les uns après les autres. Votre coup d'état était perdu d'avance. Et tu ne pourras pas tuer les mousquetaires.  
\- Mais je peux encore te tuer toi !  
\- Tu auras perdu de toute manière !  
Milady comprenait enfin la fatalité de la choses. Ils perdaient... Elle perdait.  
Mais son dernier espoir était le cardinal. Elle connaissait ses aptitudes dans l'art de manier l'épée.  
Mais son espoir fut mort quand elle vit D'Artagnan arriver sur le toit avec les autres derrière lui.  
Milady hurla de rage en tirant sur les chaînes d'Aramis.  
Aramis, quant à lui, avait du mal à tenir debout.  
La femme leva le pistolet sur Athos.  
\- N'approchez pas !  
\- Tu as perdu !  
\- Athos, je sais que tu m'aimes.  
Le regard d'Aramis disait "lol"  
\- Alors ne me combat pas...  
\- Milady, je sais que tu ne veux pas mourir alors ne me combat pas.  
Elle grogna et se mit à hurler :  
\- Si je meurs, il meurt avec moi !   
Avec ça elle posa son pistolet contre le coeur d'Aramis.  
Alors qu'ils approchaient de la femme Buckingham se mit entre eux et elle.  
\- Buckingham ? Demanda innocemment D'Artagnan.  
\- Dégage. Grogna Athos.  
\- Non.  
Le duc sortit son arme prêt à croiser le fer avec les mousquetaires.  
\- Désolé Athos, tu as eut tort à mon sujet...  
Le duc sortit un pistolet.  
\- Buckingham...  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas Milady. Cela faisait partit de notre plan...  
Milady resta bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait pas.  
\- Notre plan ? Demanda la comptesse.  
\- Oui, ce que nous avions prévu n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu oui...  
Buckingham vit le regard d'Aramis.  
Il était différent des autres.  
L'ancien abbé ne le regardait pas comme si c'était un traître, il savait qu'il n'était pas un traître mais il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- Buvons à notre réussite, ma belle, la fin de la France, l'ascension de notre nouvelle ère et la mort des mousquetaires.  
Il lui tendit un verre et le remplit de vin.  
Buckingham allait boire un coup, mais il rit avant. Doucement puis de plus en plus fort.  
\- Pourquoi ris tu ?  
\- C'est ce qu'il y a dans le coupe qui me fait rire...  
\- Le vin ?  
\- Non... Le poison ma chère.


	14. La mort de Milady

Milady surprise, recula, tenant toujours avec force les chaînes d'Aramis.  
Mais elle ne vit pas le rebord et son pied glissa.  
Elle chuta faisant basculer Aramis avec elle.  
\- ARAMIS !! Hurla Athos avec une angoisse terrible.  
Le mousquetaire réagit avant tout le monde et se jetta à terre, rattrapant sa main de justesse.  
Aramis était suspendu dans le vide, la chaîne qui le retenait à Milady ne supporta pas le poids et cassa.  
La femme tomba au sol dans une flaque de sang vingt mètres plus bas.  
Athos attrapa la main d'Aramis a deux mains et le ramena en sécurité sur le toit.  
L'ancien abbé dû retenir ses cris de douleurs à cause de son épaule. Être rattrapé aussi violemment par le mauvais bras faisait très très mal.  
Une fois sur le toit Aramis regarda Athos dans les yeux. Tout deux étaient essoufflés et fatigués.  
Mais une fois l'adrénaline retombée, Athos posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et le tira contre lui.  
Aramis passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, une bonne minute, sans aucun bruit, aucune parole.  
Porthos et d'Artagnan souriaient en voyant les deux hommes ainsi.  
Personne ne vit que Buckingham s'était fait la malle en douce.  
Et sincèrement tout le monde s'en fichait.  
Athos aida son amant a se relever.  
Le roi arriva avec des gardes.   
L'ancien abbé était épuisé.  
\- Aramis appuie toi contre moi.  
\- Non pas devant le roi...  
\- Appuie toi sur moi !  
Athos avait haussé le ton parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne tombe alors il attrapa sa taille avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue.  
Mais Aramis n'avait plus aucune force il tomba à genoux, moins violemment qu'il le l'aurait cru car Athos le tenait bien.  
\- Votre majesté, un médecin je vous en supplie...  
\- Bien sûr. Fit le roi totalement désolé d'avoir oublié la blessure de son mousquetaire.  
Aramis n'arrivait plus à rester éveillé. Dans un dernier effort il tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue d'Athos.  
\- Reste avec moi, tu vas voir ça va aller. Plaida le brun.  
\- Je le sais... Tu es là.  
Il s'endormit contre son épaule, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Athos défit sa cape et le couvrit avec.  
Athos en eut marre d'attendre le docteur alors il se baissa et passa une main sous son dos et l'autre sous la jointure de ses genoux. En mode princesse 👸.  
Il se redressa sans mal, comme s'il ne portait rien.  
\- Athos... Tenta le jeune mousquetaire. Les gens vont...  
\- Rien à branler. Si personne ne l'aide il va mourir.  
D'Artagnan savait qu'il avait raison, mais l'opinion des gens était importante. Si certains savaient qu'ils étaient gays ils pourraient aller jusqu'à les tuer.  
Mais d'Artagnan ne permettraient pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.  
Le mousquetaire arriva d'un coup a l'infirmerie du château avec son amant dans les bras.  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- Aidez le...  
Il posa doucement Aramis sur le lit et lui caressa la joue.  
\- Mais je...  
Le bras enleva sa main de la joue de son amour et attrapa la veste du médecin et le tira vers lui dans un geste violent.  
\- Ne discutez pas ou je vous coupe le bras !


	15. Paix

Aramis se réveilla dans un lit.  
Athos était là, assis sur une chaise, le coude contre l'accoudoir et la tête dans la main. Il dormait.  
Aramis fut tiraillé entre le réveiller et lui permettre de dormir avec lui ou le laissez dormir.  
Il n'eut pas à s'interroger bien longtemps le médecin rentra dans la pièce et fit du bruit en posant une paire de ciseaux sur un meuble. Athos se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier réflexe étant de poser sa main contre le poignard sur sa jambe.  
Aramis fusilla le médecin du regard.  
\- Je m'excuse. Fit le doc.  
\- Vous pouvez. Répondit sèchement Aramis.  
\- C'est lui qui t'a... Demanda Athos la voix rauque.  
\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas.  
Athos s'étira. Aramis se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.  
\- Votre épaule sera bientôt guérie, la cicatrisation devrait prendre deux semaines tout au plus. Reposez vous jusque là et aucun mouvement brusque.  
\- Merci docteur.  
L'homme en blouse blanche vérifia la blessure avant de retourner à sa table.  
\- Tu as dormi sur une chaise ? Demanda tout bas Aramis a son amour.  
\- Au départ je voulais veiller mais...  
Aramis lui tendit les bras, telle une invitation. Athos soupira et se tourna vers le médecin.  
\- Sortez. Lui dit il.  
\- Mais je...  
\- J'ai l'air de vous demandez votre avis ?  
Les deux hommes étaient donc seuls.  
\- Viens. Dit Aramis en faisant de la place sur le lit.  
\- Non tu as besoin...  
\- Chut ! Et viens.  
Avec un soupir gentil, Athos se mit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la nuque de son amour. Il rapprocha leurs fronts.  
\- Aramis... Murmura Athos. Je croyais que jamais je...  
\- Non, rien ne peut nous séparer.  
\- C'est de ma faute... Si je t'avais écouté. Rien ne te serais arrivé.   
\- Si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait rien su de cet attentat, Buckingham ne serait pas de notre côté à l'heure actuelle et Milady serait encore en vie.  
\- Mais tu es blessé... Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Et je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.  
Le brun enfouit sa tête dans son cou et passa deux bras musclés autour de sa taille.  
\- Ne me quitte plus...  
\- Et toi écoute moi quand je te dis quelque chose.  
Le brun clair leva la tête.  
\- Tu vas te décider ? Demanda l'ancien abbé.  
\- A quoi ?  
\- A enfin me montrer ton beau sourire.  
Athos sourit à son ton enfantin.  
\- Ah ! Tu as sourit !   
\- Je n'ai aucune raison de sourire. Tu es blessé.  
\- Je vais mieux... D'ailleurs, comment je suis arrivé là ?  
\- Je...  
\- Athos ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as porté...  
\- Si je l'ai fait.  
\- Tu as refusé de m'embrasser au nouvel an, a mon anniversaire, a Noël en où ça parce qu'il y avait des gens !  
\- L'avis des gens alors que tu ais blessé...  
\- Je m'en fous !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me portes quand je suis évanouie. Je voulais être là pour voir ça !  
Athos éclata de rire.  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
\- Toi aussi.  
Une heure après, c'est au tour du roi de rentrer à l'infirmerie. Quand Louis ouvtit la porte, il tomba sur une scène mignonne :  
Aramis dormait profondément sur le torse d'Athos alors qui lui même dormait la tête posée sur la sienne.  
Et ils ronflaient tous deux.  
Il s'approcha d'eux et tapota l'épaule d'Athos.  
Le mousquetaire ouvrit les yeux doucement. Lorsqu'il l e vit il paniqua.  
\- Votre Altesse ! Je...  
\- Non, restez couché.  
\- Je dois me lever c'est la...  
\- Je vous ordonne de rester au lit. Et laissez-le dormir... Fit le roi en désignant Aramis.  
Athos resserra sa prise sur son amour.   
\- Je voulais vous dire que j'en ai parlé à mes conseillers et ils sont d'accord.  
\- C'est super mais vous leur avez parlé de quoi ?  
\- De votre union. Vous et Aramis.  
\- Note union ?  
\- Ils ont fait une exception, vous allez pouvoir vous marier.  
Athos décrocha. Son cerveau fut déconnecté. Marier ? Mariage ? Gay ?  
Ils pouvaient se marier ? Mais... C'était interdit. Mais le roi était l'autorité suprême.  
\- Votre altesse, je suis ravi de cette nouvelle mais comment vous...  
\- Je me suis souvenu de notre conversation au bal... Et après les évènements récents j'ai pu être témoin de votre amour. Ça me faisait de la peine de vous voir ainsi, sans aucun moyen de vous prouvez votre amour par peur des autres. Je me suis donc permis de vous aidez.  
\- Merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez.  
\- Vous venez de sauver la France, c'est un remerciement ça.  
Le roi lui sourit encore avant de s'en aller.  
Le mousquetaire soupira lourdement, c'était un poids qui s'élevait de ses épaules.  
Il regarda son brun et l'étreint étroitement et fermement.  
Cela réveilla Aramis avec le sourire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon amour ?  
Athos le lâcha et sortit du lit pour se mettre à genoux devant lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu...  
\- Aramis, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Aramis arrête de sourire.  
\- Athos il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Le brun se mit à sangloter. Athos par instinct le prit dans ses bras et le berça.  
\- Mon amour que se passe t'il ?  
\- Je suis...  
Aramis prit sa main et la déplaça jusqu'à son ventre. Athos ne comprit pas.  
\- Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu es blessé ?  
\- Non !  
\- Tu veux que je vérifie ?  
\- Non...  
Aramis poussa sa main plus fort contre son ventre. C'est là qu'Athos sentit une petite bosse qui n'était pas là avant.  
\- Tu... As... Tu as un enfant ?  
\- Pas "un" le tien.  
Athos retira sa main immédiatement et recula. Il avait l'air paniqué, presque perdu.  
\- Athos ?  
\- On va avoir un bébé ?  
\- Oui... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'en t'en supplie répond moi, tu me fais peur.  
Athos lui sourit.  
\- C'est le plus beau jour de la vie.  
Aramis soupira de soulagement.  
\- Merci mon dieu.  
\- Tu as cru que je ne voudrais pas de lui ?  
\- Ta réaction était étrange. C'était...   
\- Mon amour. Fit Athos en tombant à genoux. Je t'aime et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Ma question tient toujours.  
\- Oui je veux t'épouser.  
\- Magnifique.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en gardant une main protectrice sur son ventre.  
\- J'ai l'impression que les choses vont aller beaucoup mieux pour nous deux.


	16. Happy Family

Lors de leur retour à la maison Porthos n'a pas lâché Aramis il s'en voulait atrocement. Le brun avait beau lui dire que c'était pas grave, le grand n'écoutait pas.  
Il avait rompu le pacte des mousquetaires "un pour tous et tous pour un" et c'était puni par l'ordre des mousquetaires.  
Aramis avait dû haussé la voix pour qu'il daigne l'écouter.  
Le soir venu Athos a donc rassemblé tout le monde pour annoncer la nouvelle. Et naturellement ils étaient tous très heureux.  
D'Artagnan avait crié de joie avant de prendre Aramis dans ses bras, Porthos a fait la même chose et Planchet a... Soupiré parce qu'ils allaient être plus nombreux à lui donner des ordres.  
Athos observa la scène et reçu quelques poignées de main mais on sait tous que dans un couple l'attraction c'est celui qui porte le bébé.  
Ils ont mangé juste après la déclaration.  
\- C'est le plus beau jour de notre vie.  
\- Merci Porthos.  
\- Mais et pour les missions ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Le roi a dit qu'il restait à la maison tant qu'Aramis n'est pas en état.  
\- C'est débile...  
\- Non. C'est pas débile c'est prudent.  
Ah oui, Aramis avait oublié Athos et son obsession pour la sécurité.  
\- Athos a raison. Fit Porthos la bouche pleine.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?  
\- Ils ont raison. Termina D'Artagnan.  
\- D'accord, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ?  
Ils finirent leur repas en riant.  
\- Bon le mariage c'est quand ?  
\- On ne sait pas. Athos ?  
\- J'irai voir le roi dès demain pour lui demander.  
\- Et on est invités ?  
\- On y va tous ou pas du tout.  
\- Merci...  
Porthos se tortillait sur sa chaise depuis dix minutes et ça commençait à gaver Athos.  
\- Hé, si tu dois aller pisser vas-y.  
\- Non je veux juste...  
\- Tu vas la cracher ta pastille ! Hurla Athos et sa patience.  
Aramis se pencha vers D'Artagnan.  
\- Athos et la patience je devine. Fit le jeune homme.  
\- Dans le mile, mon vieux.  
\- Je peux toucher le bébé ?  
\- Non. Fit Athos.  
\- On ne te demandait pas à toi. Fit Armis en serrant les dents.  
\- C'est mon bébé et mon fiancé. C'est moi qui choisit.  
Aramis ne répondit même pas.  
Porthos pouffa de rire.  
Aramis lui fit signe qu'ils le feraient après, juste tous les deux sans Athos.  
\- Et je pourrais garder le bébé ? Demanda Porthos.  
Aramis explosa de rire. Et D'Artagnan aussi...  
\- Ne ris pas à sa connerie, tu vas perturber le bébé !  
\- Le bébé va très bien, pour ce qui est d'être perturbé c'est papa qui m'inquiète. On pourrait permettre à notre ami de garder le bébé !  
\- A celui qui prend plus soin d'une bouteille que de sa propre personne.


	17. Père castor raconte moi une histoire

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Les mousquetaires allaient un peu partout dans Paris faire leur travail.  
Enfin sauf Aramis... Et cela le pesait.  
Après avoir fait trois fois le nettoyage complet de leur maison et avoir lu tous les livres en une semaine... Il s'ennuyait. Et le tenir en place était dur mais pas impossible. Un jour Athos l'avait carrément enfermé dans leur chambre. Il ne fut pas étonné de recevoir une baffe en retour.  
Il avait trouvé le moyen de faire encore du ménage.  
Porthos rigolait, il lui faisait penser à un enfant.  
D'après le docteur, il ne pouvait tenir en place à cause des ses hormones. Toutes les femmes enceinte passaient par là et Aramis ne faisait point exception à la règle. Même si cela le faisait chier d'être considéré comme une gonzesse.  
Un soir Athos rentrait tard d'une mission à l'autre bout de la capitale , il était épuisé et ne voulait pas s'attarder au travail.  
Personne n'était debout dans la maison, même pas Planchet.  
Sauf que quand il rentra dans la chambre son amour était encore éveillé, une bougie allumée et un livre dans les mains.  
\- Athos ! S'écria Aramis avec un vrai sourire.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être couché toi ?  
\- Je passe ma journée à lire, c'est pas fatiguant.  
\- Pense au bébé, repose toi.  
\- Il va très très bien.  
Athos alla prendre une douche et se mit en pyjama. Puis il rejoint son fiancé dans leur lit. Il avait froid donc il vint se blottir contre Aramis.  
Après une dizaine de minutes à le regarder lire il lui demanda ;  
\- Pourquoi tu lis autant ?  
\- Pour rêver...  
\- Bah vas-y.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Lis à haute voix, moi aussi je veux rêver.  
\- Tu veux pas que je t'apprene à lire plutôt ?  
\- Une autre fois avec plaisir, là je veux que ça soit toi.  
\- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?  
\- Oui. Alors c'est quoi ce livre ?  
\- C'est Hamlet de Shakespeare.  
\- C'est la pièce ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?  
\- Le roi du Danemark, père d'Hamlet, est mort récemment. L'oncle d'Hamlet Claudius a remplacé le roi défunt et, moins de deux mois après, a épousé Gertrude, sa veuve. Le spectre du roi apparaît alors et révèle à son fils Hamlet qu'il a été assassiné par Claudius.  
\- Putain... C'est une bonne trame.  
\- C'est clair.  
\- Allez lis.  
Aramis commença sa lecture, il lit durant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'on entende le ronflement d'Athos.  
Le mousquetaire éreinté avait une main sur le ventre d'Aramis et l'autre autour de son dos.  
\- Bonne nuit mon cœur... Chuchota Aramis en embrassant son front avant d'éteindre la bougie.


End file.
